Undercover Love
by HardyGurl213
Summary: An 18 year old F.B.I. agent goes undercover and becomes a diva in the wwe for a murder mystery. But what happens when she possibly falls inlove with the guy who might be a suspect? OcRandy Orton


**_Undercover Love_**

**_Author:_ HardyGurl213 (Raina)**

**_Rating:_ Rated R**

**_Main Characters: _Oc, Randy Orton**

**_Pairings: _Oc/Randy, Trish/Edge**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the wwe or the F. B. I. I also do not own the wrestlers, but I am using them for this story. So, please do not sue me, because I don't have a dime in my wallet at the moment.**

_**Chapter One: Undercover Diva**_

_**Washington D.C. Headquarters, Monday, June 1**_

**_Nicole Wilson_** made her way through the F. B. I. headquarters looking for her father. Nicole was the youngest african-american agent there. Her business was working as Undercover. That means she had new names and acted like a different person. But her weakness was, she falled in love with the wrong men too many times. Nicole finally made it to her fathers office. She straightened her nice light blue blouse and her black bell bottoms. She fixed her shoulder length curled brown hair before opening the door. "Ahh.. Nicole, you're looking splendid today." Mr. Wilson said before smiling his white teeth smile. "So are you dad." Nicole said while smiling. "The reason I called you in here was because, I'm putting you on another Undercover job." Mr. Wilson replied as Nicole smiled. "This one is really dangerous, I regret putting you on this one, but if you mess this up..YOU'RE FIRED!" Her dad yelled that out. Nicole's face fell as she did not blink. "You are going undercover as Raina Sears, a wwe diva..." Mr. Wilson started. "I'm going to be in Wrestling?" Nicole asked worriedly. "Yes, Vincent McMahon called days ago saying that wwe superstars were missing and found up dead. This job may get you **_killed_**. Nicole shuddered at the thought of dying. "I'll give you more information on this job, but first, are you willing to do it. Remember, you are risking your life here." Mr. Wilson replied. Nicole nodded at first and then said yes. "Great, now Greg here will show you your weapons and communicators." Mr. Wilson said. Nicole got out her seat and walked over to Greg who lead her to a room. "Here's your communicator, you stick this anywhere, in your earring, on your buttons, anywhere." Greg replied. Greg showed Nicole how to put the small knob on her earring and body. "This is your satellite lap top. This is for F.B.I. use only. You pressed this button here and let us know what is going on." Greg replied. "Here is your Spy kit. We have the tongs, evidence bags, guns, pepper spray, extra cell phone, i.d., rubber gloves, blacklight.." Greg started. "What does blacklight mean?" Nicole asked. Greg sighed, **_Why does she have to be the youngest F.B.I. agent and be so stupid._** "You turn of the light and turn this black square on, it shows stains on a bed, hidden objects and blood on floor." Greg said. Nicole nodded as he contunied. "You've got the flashlight, a magnifying glass, the duster just incase you want to find footprints and finger prints." Greg went on and on.

"That's it." Greg stated after 30 minutes. Nicole was snoring softly before Greg woke her up. "Oh yeah and your father told me to tell you this.." Greg said. "Tell me what?" Nicole asked sleepily. "DON'T **_Fall Inlove!_**" Greg shouted. Nicole sighed, not falling inlove was hard....

_**1 week Later**_

Raina (Nicole had to change her name) walked down the airplane steps as she saw a handsome looking male awaiting for her. "Excuse me but are you Raina?" He asked. "Yes I am." Raina said. Nicole wasn't used to the name but she had too. "I'm Randy Orton, Mr. McMahon sent me to pick you up." Randy replied. He took her bags gentley and then lifted them up with all his power. "What you have in here?" Randy said jokingly as they traveled to a rent-a-car.

Raina laughed before lieing. "You know, girl stuff." Raina replied.

Randy smirked his cute smirk before placing 6 bags in the backseat and 6 other bags in the trunk. Randy got into the driving seat of the Escalade.

Raina went to open the door to the passenger side but stoped to put on her communicator, Randy got out his side and opened the door for Raina.

"Thanks.." Raina replied while smiling. Randy smiled too as Raina got in.

They drove for what seemed like Hours to Raina, but it was only minutes.

Randy wanted to ask Raina so much, but was afraid of her answer. "So, where are you from?" He asked after 5 minutes of silence.

_What to say, what to say_**, **Raina thought to herself. "I'm from..urgh..New York. Harlem, New York." Raina replied.

"Cool, do you like wrestling?" Randy asked. _Damn what a stupid question, of course she likes it, cause she's joining!_ Randy thought.

"Yeah.." Raina said. She was actually telling the truth, she may not see it from time to time but she enjoys it.

"Who's your fav diva?" Randy asked.

"Shit is this 20 questions or something?" Raina snapped.

That's the one thing about being Black, you snap from time to time over questions like this. Raina thought to herself.

Randy was quiet for the whole time until they made it to Cleveland, Ohio's gund arena where RAW was at.

"Well, this is it." Randy said. Raina sighed, she felt bad for being so mean.

"I'm sorry Randy, for snapping at you..." Raina replied.

"It's okay.." Randy said. He grabbed six of her bags and Raina grabbed the six light ones. She felt so close to Randy in only 1 hour.

"Wasup Orton?" Batista said once they were inside. "Nothing..." Randy replied. Batista stared at Raina with interest looking her up and down, licking his lips.

"Oh hell naw...." Raina said outloud, before closing her mouth with her hand.

"What!?" Batista asked confused. Raina rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I know your steriod looking ass ain't looking at me like that..." Raina said disgusted like. Randy smiled at this.

"What if I was?" Batista said while steping in the 18 year old's face.

"Then I'll do this." Raina said before kicking Batista in the balls. Batista fell to the ground screaming in agony because Raina had on high on Raina, let's get you in your locker room." Randy said before takin one more glance at Batista.

Raina locked her door before opening her laptop. She typed this message:

Hey fellow F.B.I. crew....I met a wrestler named Randy Orton, he's really sweet, I will try not to like him so is it best that I stay away from him and other superstars. But what If I want to make friends to see if they know anything. Right now, I'm finna go around and gather some info on the superstars. Please write me back soon, Nicole..

Raina sent it and closed her laptop when she heard a knock on the door. She held the pepper spray in her hand before opening the door.

A blonde girl with a big smile saw her. "Hi, you must be the new diva." The blonde said. "Yeah, I'm Raina." Raina replied.

"I'm Trish Stratus." Trish replied while extending a hand.

Raina shook it before smiling. "Umm can you hold on a sec?" Raina asked.

Raina ran back in her locker room to get a notepad and pencil.

"Did you hear about the Murdering?" Trish asked cautiously.

"Yes,...why?" Raina asked suspiciously. Trish sighed.

"You need to really be careful every where you go, you can't even walk down the hall by yourself."

Trish replied.

"Why don't you just quit?" Raina asked.

"We have a life or death contract. The only way we can quit is by serious injury, like in a wheel chair forever. Or if we get layed off, released or fired." Trish said.

"Or if we're like old old." Trish said.

"I just hope the murderer gets Stephanie McMahon." Trish said evilly. "Why?" Raina asked whiel writing Trish name down as a 1# suspect.

"Because, every fuckin day I have to see Stephanie with MY man. It all started out when I was dating Chris Jericho, the hoe slept with him and stole him away from me. I want to see the bitch burn in fucking hell." Trish replied.

"I see...." Raina replied. She was defitnely have to go talk to this Stephanie McMahon. But first, she had to go see Vince McMahon.

Vince McMahon was beaming at Raina. "I'm so glad you came." Vince replied. "I'm glad I came too." Raina said.

"Any suspects?" Vince asked. "I'm sorry sir but my orders were to tell the F.B.I. only." Raina replied.

"Okay, what I wanted to do with your career or shall I say 'fake' career is, you HAVE to wrestle." Vince replied.

"Okay.." Raina replied. "Your first match is tonight against Nidia. It will be a..Bra and Panties match." Vince replied.

Raina saw these matches before and always wanted to do it.

"Your wardrobe is right around the corner, pick out some bra and panties your size." Vince said.

On the way to the curtain for her match, Raina bumped into Randy who smirked. "Nice outfit, fits you well." Randy replied. Raina was wearing a school girl outfit, a mini plaid blue streaked skirt, with a school shirt only tied to look like a belly shirt. To make it schooly like, Raina added to pigtails, some dress shoes and some school girl pretty glasses. But they were not prescription, they were dressy ones.

"Thanks.." Raina replied. "What music?" The music director asked. "Umm..Baby One More Time by Britney Spears." Raina said quickly, she could not think of anything else.

Baby One More Time..played and the fan looked confused as Raina walked out. Some cat calls were made because of her outfit.

"Whoa J.R., I'm burning up.." King said.

"Why?" J.R. asked.

"Cause she's so hott. LOOK J.R. She's showing her ass!" King shouted.

Raina did the Stacy Keibler thing where she shows her ass by coming in the ring.

Nidia's music played as she rushed down to the ring. Nidia wasted no time and started slapping Raina.

**_Good thing, Hulk Hogan trained me years ago_**, Raina thought. Hulk Hogan and her dad were close, so she asked Hulk to train her.

Raina reversed a ddt on Nidia. When Nidia was on the ground, Raina picked her up and did a woman's snapmere before punching Nidia in the face.

Raina irish whipped Nidia before doing a double ddt. Raina got on the top rope doing a elbow slam.

She picked Nidia up and did her finishing move which was called the Unprettier but Raina called it the Aquarian Butterfly.

You know that thing what Christian do when he turns them around by they arms and pounds their face?

She picked Nidia up again and did a twist of fate. She pinned Nidia and got the 3-count, before she could celebrate her victory, Evolution's music played but no one walked out.

Raina looked confused and backed up, but she turned around and there was Batista.

Raina gulped before getting a mic of her own.

"Hey Batista..what's happenin?" Raina said casually.

Triple H and Ric Flair walked out without Randy. "Listen..RAINA, when you mess with one memeber of Evolution..you mess with all of us!" Ric Flair said.

"Oh you mean when I kicked him in the nuts?" Raina said after 2 minutes of silence.

"Dumbass." Triple H said under his breath.

Batista held Raina high in the air, getting ready to slam her untill Randy's old music played and he raced out with a steel chair.

But it was too late, Batista already slammed Raina. Randy went to hit Batista but he slipped out the ring.

"What are you doing Randy?" Triple H asked.

"Never hit a woman!" Randy replied.

"You gon' turn your back on the only friends you got?" Batista said while laughing.

Randy nodded before smirking. "Infact, I'm OUT of EVOLUTION!" Randy said as the crowd cheered and laughed at Ric Flair who was boiling.

"You're making a mistake pretty boy, WE MADE YOU! YOU AND THAT BLACK BITCH WILL PAY!" Batista yelled.

"REMEMBER DAVE, DON'T MAKE PROMISES THAT YOU CAN'T KEEP! MUTHA!" Randy said using black accent.

When RAW went on commercial, Randy ignored the EMT who wanted to check Raina out, instead he picked her up and travled backstage, into his locker room.

Raina woke up with Randy by her side. "Where am I?" Raina asked while sitting up, her head pounded and her back ached.

"Shh..." Randy said while putting an ice pack on her back.

"Thanks.." Raina replied before laying back down.

15 minutes past and Raina wanted to go back to her locker room. Randy agreed and let her go back.

Raina walked past the women's locker room but decided to check it out. She heard a shower running but saw that no one was in there.

Raina took cautious steps toward the shower, her feet echoed, Raina opened the door and gasped at what she saw.....

What do you think Raina saw, you guys can give me some answers, like I'll pick the best one out of yall. What's happening between Raina and Randy, Is Randy inlove with Raina? Didn't her boss tell her not to fall inlove? These questions will be answered in the next chappty, PLEASE revew.


End file.
